The Gargoyle who fell in love with Magus
by Samtemplesangel
Summary: OK so I dont know if I should continue this fanfic or not please read and let me know if you think I should continue. Set before Goliath and the others end up in New York. Magus/OC, and Brooklyn/OC. Sucky summary again let me know if I should continue or drop this one. If continued rated M for content to come.


**The Gargoyle who fell in love with a Magus**

**Prologue****: In the beginning**

**Dementia's P.O.V**

I was the only one to be different. Every day I wondered why I was so different and every day I got my answer. The answer was I was supposed to be dead I hatched but I was dead or so I was told. The leader of the clan had supposedly pleaded to Lord Oberon for my life. I became considered one of Oberon's children. Because of that I was to become human when the sun rose. I have pure white hair and skin the color of bricks when I'm in my true form. In my human form my hair is the same white color and my skin is pale, but over the years I've gotten a tan tint to my skin my eyes in both forms are an unusual amber color every morning I watched as my brothers and sisters went into their stone sleep and became even more distant from them. While I was raised the same as they were every one of them could tell I was different. I got plenty of sleep as a youngling but now that I am older I cannot sleep. It was day now and I was walking through the castle courtyard heading for the gate when I felt something hit me and hard. Gripping my arm I turned and saw that it was a stone. I looked up and saw it was one of the refugees. The servants had frozen in their place. The king before his daughter had put an order in place that if anyone harmed me in any way they would suffer the consequences that I could deliver. I turned away ignoring the refugee and I finished my walk to the gate and walked out of the courtyard.

I headed for the field I found when I was still young to escape the torment of the others even if it was for a little while. I lay in the field and watched the clouds in the sky pass over head. It seemed like hours passed before a shadow fell over me. I opened one of my closed eyes and narrowed it at the one who stood above me. It was Magus the Princess Katherine's advisor. He had pure white hair that went down his back, his skin was pale and his eyes were a light blue that almost resembled ice. I closed my eye again only to feel a finger press into my forehead for it. My eyes snapped open and I glared up at him. I stood up and brushed off my clothes.

"Why are you away from the castle Dementia?" he asked.

"I come here for peace." I answered shortly.

"It is almost sun down you cannot be out here at this time of day." he informed me.

I looked up and realized he was right. Standing up I kept my back to him as the sun finally set and I felt pain sear through my body. I groaned and held my sides as my height grew and my tail grew and my wings came from my back my coloring changing as well. My eyes glowed and I roared from my true form. Turning my head I faced Magus and saw he had moved away. He was currently staring at me with a look in his eyes I couldn't understand. It wasn't a look of hatred it was something else entirely. I stretched my wings and the glow that had consumed my eyes faded. Lowering my wings I wrapped them around my shoulders before I turned to face Magus.

"Why do you care if I'm away from the castle human?" I asked.

My tone showed no hatred for humans over the centuries, as I aged like other gargoyles did, I have gotten many proposals from humans and I refused every last one of them.

"Your different you stop your leaders second in command from killing us by claiming you are the liaison between humans and gargoyles." he answered honestly.

I stared at him like he was insane. Shaking my head at him I turned and walked to the cliff. I heard him following me and I turned my head to stare at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'd like to go with you." he said.

I kept staring at him before finally sighing and nodding my head. Waiting for him to get on my back I wondered why I was doing this. I felt his weight against my back and I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder.

"Hold on." I informed him.

He nodded his head and wrapped his arms around my neck and I leapt off the cliff with him. I felt his arms tighten around my neck and my wings snapped open suddenly and I caught an air current and glided up into the sky. Ignoring the feeling I got from having him holding onto me I soared through the night sky to the castle, and landed in the center of the courtyard and the refugees scattered at the sight of me. I felt his arms release me and when he walked around in front of me he smiled at me. No human had ever smiled at me before so it confused me. Then suddenly he pulled me down and pressed his lips to mine. It didn't last long but the amount of time it did last it made me a bit light headed.

"I hope you'll give me a chance as I gave you a chance with my life in the clearing Dementia." he said.

"Magus I have a feeling you will get that chance but if you ever do that when I'm not expecting it I'll toss you into the sea." I answered with narrowed eyes.

He smiled and nodded before waving and walking inside the castle. I pressed my claws to my lips, and I was lost in my thoughts so lost in my thoughts that I didn't know the second in command was behind me until it was too late. Pain shot through my back and I fell forward onto my hands and knees. Turning my head I saw her standing behind me and I slowly got up.

"What were you doing with that Sorcerer?" she demanded.

I began walking ignoring her entirely. Knowing it would make her angry I made sure I had a spell ready to use if she attacked. She started to but then a voice stopped her it also stopped me.

"That is enough my angel what she does is none of our business unless it endangers the clan and being around Magus doesn't endanger us." said the clan leader Goliath.

Goliath was a large purple gargoyle with jet black hair and black eyes. His second in command was smaller than he was and she had light blue skin with bright red hair on top and dark red hair on bottom. They were mates and if I didn't hate the second in command I'd be envious.

"But my love it is against the rules for our kind to fall in love with humans." protested the second in command.

"You seem to forget that I am not bound to the same rules as you." I said softly and that silenced them both.

I walked to the castle and walked past the refugees. The same one from earlier picked up a stone and hurled it at me. I caught it and crushed it in my hand. Ignoring the refugee I scaled the castle wall digging my claws into the stone as I climbed. When I reached the top of the wall I pulled myself up and entered the castle and headed for my room. I was tired of being around others for the day I also had things to think of. As soon as I entered my room I put a barrier around it to keep others out. Sitting on my bed I contemplated all that happened this evening. I sighed and got up to prepare for bed. When I was ready I went back to my bed and lay down. Laying there I stared at the ceiling until I felt the first pang of hunger. I sighed and got up knowing it would continue until I ate.

**Magus's P.O.V**

I walked silently through the castle corridors. Ignoring the looks I got from the female servants that were pleading with me to join them in their beds that night. I was lost in my thoughts as I made my way to the dining hall wondering if I would see Dementia at dinner. Passing the other castle inhabitants I ignored the disgusted looks they shot me letting me know they'd seen me kiss Dementia. When I entered the dining hall I had to suppress a sigh of disappointment. Dementia was not in the dining hall. I took my seat at the table to the princess Katherine's right, and made sure none could tell my mood.

_'Why did I kiss her?'_ I questioned myself. Hearing the door to the dining hall open I turned to see who it was. I was pleasantly surprised to see Dementia walk in wearing a different dress than she had earlier that day. Dementia made her way to the table ignoring the silence that feel at her appearance. Princess Katherine stood and stared at Dementia. As if feeling the Princess's eyes on her Dementia paused and curtsied to the Princess. Dementia waited until the Princess nodded her head, and when she did Dementia finished her path to the table. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she sat beside me noting how her tail curled out of the way to fall off one side of the chair. Feeling my lips twitch slightly I slid my eyes away from her, and noticed the Princess looking at us suspiciously. I looked at the Princess and bowed my head respectfully. Knowing she was getting suspicious about me and Dementia I did not look at her again for the rest of the night. Little did I know that I would be looking at her again in the coming months and years.


End file.
